Talk:Leliana's Song
Page Title I suspect that when people search for Leliana's Song this is the page they'll want to see rather than the page about her in-game song. Of course it will mean a title Leliana's Song (song) for the other page which isn't the best sounding title. So I'm guess I'm interested in whether people would like to change the page title or whether the current solution suffices. 03:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) This is what disambiguation pages are for. --Miumaru (talk) 03:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think you may have missed my (possibly vague) point. Obviously we could create a disambiguation page to list the two pages, but I want to get people where they want to go. To take an example from this wiki, Anders was originally started as a redirect to the Anderfels for people wanting information on the Anders people. We could have made a disambiguation page for the term, as we have for something like The Calling, but due to the fact companions are a whole lot more popular than locations (Anders currently has about 150,000 more visits) he "owns" the title and a link is placed at the top. That would be what I'm proposing here. Should this page should prove to be significantly more popular than Leliana's Song, this page would get the title of "Leliana's Song" and we would come up with a new name for the page that currently has that title. 03:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm in complete agreement with you Loleil. Honestly, I think it pretty evident that an entire DLC should outrank a song, even if that song is in the main game. -Vim- (talk) 23:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Just finished the DLC. Wow it was good! I did get a very annoying bug at the end though. The last 3 dialogue segments repeated 1 time each. Has anyone else had this issue? Firebat11 (talk) 01:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Someone needs to add an "for the in-game song Leliana sings, see" line, for those people who don't know where the old page went. (Leliana's Song (soundtrack)) I'm not sure how to do this myself (and obviously haven't the slightest clue how to phrase it). BAPACop (talk) 21:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for doing that Vim, I swear I left one behind. Anyhow, BAPACop maybe you'd like to look at Dragon Age Wiki:Templates to see how to add one yourself next time. 01:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It was my pleasure Loleil. -Vim- (talk) 07:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Canon Storyline Question Spoiler alert. Just warning you. Anyway... The story in this DLC directly contradicts with what Leliana tells you happened in DA:O. Besides Marjolaine betraying Leliana and being a traitor and some papers being involved, nothing else is even close. Considering Leliana's voice-over at the end says the story "changes with each listener" (not a direct quote) is this DLC just made-up? In this case, we still have no idea how Leliana joined the Chantry. Or is she simply lying to the Warden (twice) in-game? BAPACop (talk) 21:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :What contradicts? I believe the reason she gives out that statement for change is so that the ability to decide how the captain dies is viable (You can have one of the squad members kill him). Ilovetelephones (talk) 21:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::In DA:O, Leliana says that Marjolaine sent her to retrieve the papers. She peeked, saw what they were, and confronted her. Leliana was later arrested by guards holding the papers with Leliana's name substituted in for Marjolaine's. She was arrested for being a traitor, something that would only happen in Orlais. ::Not quite what happens in the new DLC. ::BAPACop (talk) 16:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's pretty much what happens in the DLC. The order is a little different and the specifics change a bit. Leliana is sent to plant the papers, she notices the Orlesian seals. Back in the hideout she confronts Marjolaine and they go back for the papers. Leliana gets the papers but is caught with them, she has been framed and is accused of planting them. I take the DLC as canon, they don't call it an alternate story line like with Darkspawn Chronicles. It's also possible they added in new things to make the DLC more substantial. This can be explained as Leliana simply lying about the mission happening in Orlais, and decided to leave out some few points when telling the Warden. Hay Julay (talk) 00:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree the DLC appears to be cannon and is pretty close to what Leliana describes, minus some minor discrepancies but the game would feel much more static without those choices. Ilovetelephones (talk) 10:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::BAPACop is right in saying that something is not canon. In DA:O Leliana clearly says to the Warden that she was arrested by Orlesians (In the dialog she says something like "and then they arrested me and did horrible things to me..." and the warden can then ask "Who are they?" to which she replies "...the Orlesians"). But in the DLC "they" are Fereldans. That is the biggest contrdiction to what she tells in DA:O (the rest of the differences is acceptable). I guess the reason for that is that placing the DLC in Fereldan allowed to re-use a whole bunch of maps. Placing the DLC in Orlais would have meant coming up with a whole set of new maps and environments. Far to expensive to develop for a 7$ DLC. Just my 0.02$. --Pp2009 (talk) 13:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The Vendetta Achievement I got the achievement without placing the ring on his corpse. Perhaps only 3/4 items are required. Someone feel free to remove this once this is confirmed. --Norman250 (talk) 08:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I have put items taken from the Mage and Bann Perrin as well as Jovi's Merice's Corpse but without the stolen goods (I have switched them between chests) and I haven't got the achievement. So maybe the ring as the only useful item doesn't have to be placed? It needs to be confirmed. (talk) 21:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) For some reason I was not able to place the ring, it was just said I had nothing to place yet. Goods were switched and note was pinned to the chantry board. Probably it happened because the ring was equiped. : Yes. I can confirm that. If the ring is equipped you cannot place it at Captain Eams. After un-equipping it can be placed.--Pp2009 (talk) 10:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Adding my voice to those who have already spoken up, I can confirm that the ring doesn't need to be placed on the Guard Captain to earn the Vendetta achievement. I can also confirm that if the ring is equipped then you will not get an option to place it on him. The ring must be unequipped to get the option. -Vim- (talk) 03:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) New tracks. Does anyone has any information about new tracks in this DLC? Who wrote them and where can one get them? :Inon Zur, who wrote the entire soundtrack for the main game, wrote the songs for the DLC as well. I'm not sure where you can get them, or even if you can. Which sucks since I'd love to have them myself. :( Hay Julay (talk) 03:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis? No synopsis? I'm surprised. RobertM525 (talk) 21:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Delete the saves I can delete the saves for it right? without losing the bonus stuff because i hit my character limit (xbox360) and i havent started the darkspawn chronicles and want to make a few new characters--Tbone11 (talk) 19:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 20:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Revert rename I'd like to suggest reverting the recent rename and leaving the article name "Leliana's Song". As you can see in the above discussion on this talk page, there are times when disambiguations aren't needed on articles with the same name. The vast majority of users of the wiki looking for "Leliana's Song" are looking for the DLC rather than the song. So many, in fact, that a parenthetical isn't needed for it. In fact, our own Manual of Style uses "Leliana's Song" as an example of when not to use a disambiguation. -- 00:56, October 19, 2017 (UTC) : I'm not super opposed to removing the "_(Origins_DLC)" part as long as the disambiguation page stays and redirects correctly. DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:34, October 19, 2017 (UTC) : "Leliana's Song" should be the DLC page. At the top of the DLC page we can add a Template:For to redirect to the soundtrack for anyone looking. : The reason is rather straightforward; the DLC is the main page with a much larger significance than a soundtrack. 14:48, October 19, 2017 (UTC) : I agree as well. Asherinka (talk) 19:23, October 20, 2017 (UTC)